1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to the field of vehicle seat assemblies having an expanded polymer layer or member having cavities defined therein to receive electrical components. In some embodiments, electrical components may be molded directly into the expanded polymer layer. In other embodiments, some electrical components may be directly molded into the expanded polymer layer, while others may be inserted into the expanded polymer layer subsequent to molding. In some embodiments, the expanded polymer layer may be integral with other seat components. In other embodiments, the expanded polymer layer may be a separate component that is attached to the vehicle seat assembly.
2. Background Art
Vehicle seat assemblies have become laden with electronic components which are secured to the undercarriage of the seat assembly using a variety of mechanical fasteners including ties, clips and threaded fasteners. Each electronic component includes a wire assembly or cable to convey power and/or signals to and from the electric component. As the vehicle seat assembly's functionality increases, the competition for space under the vehicle seat assembly increases and the logistics of attaching the electric components and orderly aligning their associated wire assemblies and cables can be cumbersome. It would be advantageous if the attachment of such electric components and the arrangement of their wire assemblies and cables could be simplified to save time when attaching such components. It would also be advantageous to efficiently utilize the space underneath the vehicle seat assembly. The present invention addresses these and other concerns.